Special Agent Kate Beckett
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Kate has accepted the DC job but has left everyone out of her life. A crisis brings her home. How Will she try to make amends ? Or will she have a lot of help?
1. Chapter 1

**ABC MARLOW DISNEY Own everything**

**I just have a sick mind**

* * *

Special Agent Katherine Beckett is sitting in the A32 departure lounge at Dallas Fort Worth International Airport getting ready to return home to DC for her next assignment.

She is reading over her preliminary field report

The last week and a half was spent in tracking down evidence on a corrupt federal judge. It was not a particularly difficult case, it just the judge was very good at hiding his crimes behind the curtain of his judge's robes. It can be difficult penetrating a wall like that one but SA Beckett has proven she can still do the job even alone without the collaboration of her two former detective partners. She has gotten better in recent months. At first she missed the banter and theory building that she had with what her bosses called her civilian partner. But that need grew smaller and smaller with each case that went by.

Who is she trying to fool? She misses Ryan. She misses Esposito. But what she is missing the most is Castle. She misses her coffee. She misses his silly theories. She misses the banter and solving the case together. But mostly she just misses him. His arms around her. His kisses. Waking up next to him. But she knows the way she left Castle there is no reconciliation for her. She is paying the penalty for her actions and will be paying dearly for the rest of her life

Her train of thought is interrupted when her tablet receives a text message.

"Agent Beckett, your dad is in the hospital in New York. You are being diverted to LaGuardia. Ticket agent will take care of you…signed SSA Dawson"

Supervising Special Agent Roger Dawson is her immediate supervisor.

Before she can even close the tablet and get up, she hears the ticket agent 'Paging passenger Beckett. Please see the counter agent"

Beckett gets up and steps to the counter "I'm Beckett"

"Yes ma'am. We have an emergency re route for you. Here is your boarding pass" the attendant hands Beckett a document "and transport on its way to take you. Your gate is A3 at the other end of this terminal and the plane is scheduled for departure immediately. They are holding at the gate for you"

"Thank you," Beckett responds as she turns to see a passenger cart arrive to take her to her plane. She travels the distance to the other end of the terminal in record time. Once aboard the plane, she takes her seat and the plane departs to New York.

Katherine Beckett becomes nervous about this trip. Very Nervous. She has not been back to the city since leaving to take this job with the Justice Department. Thinking to herself. It has been what? 6 months? She suddenly realizes that it has been 6 months since she was there. She has talked to her dad almost every other day, but really no one else.

About two weeks after she left New York, she got one call from Castle but she was in a meeting when he called and she couldn't take it. Then when she tried to call him back, he didn't answer. He never called her again after that.

She did text Lanie a couple of times, but she was always busy when the answer from Lanie came back, so it would be sometimes hours or even days before Kate could send a response.

As far as Ryan and Esposito. She did talk to Ryan about two weeks after she left. She felt like he was cool toward her on the phone and didn't really want to have the conversation so she never tried anymore. And since the call with Ryan went so bad, she has not even attempted to make contact with Esposito

She is sitting on the plane thinking about what this trip might bring. Since taking this job in DC, every moment of every day has been tied up in cases. Either she is out in the field, which means in some city or state other than DC. Or she is in a meeting setting up cases. Or at the office doing paperwork to finish cases.

At no time in the last 6 months has she really had a moment to herself even to think. Other than just enough time to go to her small efficiency apartment, take a shower and sleep. Otherwise she has spent every waking moment at work.

When she told her dad that this job is what she wants and that there would not be time for a relationship, she had no idea how accurate that observation would be. She actually has not even unpacked what few personal item she brought with her. Even her treasured elephants are still inside a cardboard box on the floor of her tiny apartment.

After the airplane reaches cruising altitude, she leans her head back against the headrest and immediately is asleep. It feels like it is only a few seconds but two hours have passed and the flight attendant is gently touching Kate's arm "Ms. Beckett. We are here"

Beckett feels displaced for a few seconds but recovers quickly. She stands up, gathers her bag from the overhead compartment and quickly exits the plane.

When she reaches baggage claim she looks around to see if any of her old friends are there to greet her, but no familiar faces are seen. After she claims her bag, she goes to the curb and boards a cab for the ride to the All Angels Hospital where she has been told her father has been admitted for possible heart related problems

Once at the hospital, she immediately finds out what room her father is in. She is told he is in Cardiac CCU. She quickly locates the elevators and heads to the floor. She locates the CCU and asks where his room is. The nurse tells her that he can not have any visitors at this time.

"Excuse me, but I am Katherine Beckett and Jim Beckett is my father" She tells the nurse

"What happened to my dad?"

"Oh excuse me. I am sorry Ms. Beckett. Please follow me" The nurse directs Kate to his room.

"He suffered a very serious heart attack. We are letting his heart recover for a few days until we can do bypass surgery. We are keeping him sedated so he can rest. The cardiac surgeon will be in before the evening is over and you can ask him any more questions then."

Once inside his room, Kate is struck by all the machines connected to her father. With monitors and IV pumps and oxygen tubes she suddenly feels completely helpless looking at the man she always thought of as strong and all powerful now connected to machines that seem to be keeping him alive.

Her father, Her DAD, the man who always gave her such good advice and was always supportive of her decisions be they right or wrong he was always there for her. Now he is lying in a bed surrounded by machines keeping him alive.

The nurse steps back in the room and ask "Ms. Beckett? Is there anyone we can call to come be with you?"

She is immediately struck by the thought. What happens if he doesn't make it? He is all I've got now. I rejected all my friends. I left everyone high and dry. There is not one her old crew around for me now. My former partners at the station are gone. My former best friend is gone. And even my former boyfriend is gone

I am alone in this.

Tears start and she know they will flow and she will not be able to stop them

Kate does not answer the question but turns to the nurse "What exactly happened?"

She was told by her boss only that he was in the hospital. He never said who called the department or even what happened to him

"Excuse me. Who brought my dad in? Was he alone or was there someone with him?"

The nurse responds "The paramedics brought him in. He evidently was having dinner with a friend when he suddenly developed chest pains and collapsed. The person with him knew CPR and kept him going until the paramedics arrived. That is all I really know. We don't have specific information about who was there at the time, Sorry".

Kate thanks the nurse and then returns to her dad's room

* * *

Across town the phone rings in Richard Castle's loft. He is at his desk working on the last of his Nikki Heat series of books. He is planning on wrapping her up with this final installment of her story.

"Castle" Rick says into the telephone and then he listens for a moment "Are you sure it's his daughter?" He listens briefly as the woman is described to him "Yes that sounds like her. Thanks. Let me know if she leaves. Goodbye"

Castle presses the end button on his phone then just stares at the small black box in his hand as if looking at it will change something. He finally places the device back on his desk and returns to the story he is writing. This is the final chapter of the brilliant detective and love of Jamison Rook. He has decided that instead of having her die as he did with Derrick Storm, he will have her leave Rook stranded at the alter waiting for her.

To Richard Castle that finish sounds perfect because that is almost exactly what Beckett did to him after he proposed to her and all she could do was to stand up and walk away without ever saying another word to him

.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle is walking into the bull pen at the 12th and is actively looking for Ryan and Esposito. He sees Kevin Ryan walk out of the break room with his morning coffee

"Hey Kevin, where Espo?"

"He's down in evidence. Any word on Jim?"

"He is stable they tell me. They are waiting for the heart to rest a little before doing the surgery"

Castle pusses a moment "Kate came in last night"

Ryan stops walking at hearing that news. He looks at Castle

"Really? Were you there when she came in?"

"No. After they got him stable, I left but I've got eyes at the hospital. I have someone watching and giving me updates on Jim's condition and who is there to see him. That way I can stay away while she's there

"Have you heard who is operating?"

"Actually it's Dr. Joshua Davidson. He is the best CT guy around I hear?"

Kevin gets a funny look on his face "No kidding?"

"Yeah .I think that is pretty funny actually" Castle comments

"Hey bro. how are you doing? I mean in the emotions department?"

"Kev, I really have been better" Castle retorts "much better"

"I know you have had a tough. 6 months. Heck, we all have. Even Lanie has been down in the dumps all this time. Kate WAS her best friend for a lot of years. So Castle! How are you going to handle the deal with Jim?"

"What do you mean handle? What is it I am supposed to handle? His daughter is here and she is by his side thru all this. Then when he recovers, she can go back to her new life"

"Castle, stop pretending you don't care. You still love that woman as much as you ever did. In fact watching you lately, I think you are more in love today than you were the moment she left. If that's even possible"

"Ryan, she made her decision to go. I gave her an choice and she decided to leave anyway"

"Right, but we all know what Jim told you the very night she left. She wished she had been able to say yes to you instead."

"She did what she always did in the past and that was run away. Always before when confronted with a relationship that was getting close to serious what she did was to run away as fast as she could"

"Well this time she ran away all right. A long way to get away from me"

Esposito has arrived back on the floor with an evidence box from the property room "Hey Castle. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I hear Beckett's replacement is coming today and I thought I might find a new muse to work with. I mean I like you guys a lot but if I am seen hanging around a couple of guys all the time, the Ledger might get the wrong idea about me"

This brings a smirk from Ryan and a quiet laugh from Esposito. The three men turn when they hear a female voice coming from the area near the elevator "I am looking for Captain Gates"

Standing in the elevator lobby is a beautiful woman. She is probably mid 30's about the same height a Beckett. Same build except much darker hair almost black, but she has deep ocean blue eyes making a stark contrast to her hair. But all three men see a haunting similarity to Kate Beckett and it is uncanny. It's like seeing Natalie Rhodes trying to mimic Kate all over again

When this very attractive woman says these words, Esposito immediately travels the distance from his desk to the elevator in record time

"Welcome I am Javier Esposito and welcome to the 12th. You must be…?" He reacts realizing he just forgot her name when she came in

Putting her hand out to shake his "Hi I am Crystal Roberts. I am reporting for duty. I am the new homicide detective"

"Yes you are" Esposito realizes how stupid she just sounded "I am or rather we are expecting you. UH! Let me take your coat. Please sit down" He points to the now empty desk where Beckett formerly sat

Castle and Ryan are watching Esposito act like a sophomore in high school when a new girl shows up in home room. Castle comments first "Kev, do you think Lanie might just arrange for her to disappear if she saw what we are seeing?"

"I think we better rescue her before Javi asks her to bear his children"

"Excuse me Detective Roberts, I am Richard Castle. I am a civilian consultant and this is Detective Kevin Ryan "pointing out Ryan to the new member of the team "Welcome. Let me show you to Captain Gates' office"

Castle leads her to the captain's office while Ryan grabs Esposito. "Hey Bro. Lanie will have you on a slab before the day is over if you keep that up."

"Sorry. But it has been a long time since a new woman has appeared here. In fact, the last time was when Beckett arrived." Esposito seems to be remembering Kate's first day

"You know Ryan when she came to the precinct everyone did what I just did. But she shut every one of us down from that first moment."

"She shut down everyone until Castle came along" Ryan responds

"Right! She turned down everyone except Castle"

"Speaking of Beckett. What are we going to do Espo? I can't let her stay there all alone and worry over her dad. I really want to go see her and support her"

"I want to also, but I feel rejected by her also. She left all of us, not just Rick. I want to support Castle too. He's the one she dumped. Walked away from a relationship that took four years to build and then she destroyed it in four minutes"

Esposito responds "I don't think it's destroyed. It might be badly damaged, but not hopeless.

"Oh, I don't know. She has not contacted any of us in months. And not even Castle! Look at him over there" pointing toward Gate's office where he is introducing the new detective to her boss "He is one very lonesome man"

"Hey Ryan, lets take the new detective and Castle out for drinks tonight. We can get to know her and maybe cheer up the old man a bit"

Kevin .responds "Old Haunt at 6:00 and I'm buying"

Esposito laughs "You're buying? When was the last time ANYONE of us paid for drinks at the Old Haunt? Castle won't let any of us pay there"


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett is sitting in a chair at her father's beside. She is surrounded by machines beeping and pumping with computer displays indicating the patient's condition. She is not comfortable sitting there due to the all the wires and tubes connected to him. She is scared to even touch her father. Afraid she might cause a wire to become disconnected causing irreparable harm to him.

Sort of like the irreparable harm she feels she did to her relationship with Castle

Carefully she takes a hold of her dad's hand. She looks down to the hand that she is now griping tightly. The hand that she remembers always being so strong and powerful when she was a little girl. That hand that kept her from running into traffic. That hand that stopped her from putting her hand on a hot oven. The hand that would be wrapped tightly against her back when she cried in his arms. That hand that also was used, on occasion, to remind her that she had to do as she was told. Never harsh or harmful. Just enough to let her know who the parent was and who the child is.

She wishes there was also another man's hand for her to grip as well. A hand, that before the last 6 months was ALWAYS there for her to hold.

There is no way she is going to be able to just sit here and not cry. Her father is laying here in a medical induced sleep. Possibly not going to ever wake up again. That one man in her life that has always there for her since her birth, is now near death.

She knows if he does not make it then she will be totally and completely alone. For the last 6 months he has been the only person in her life.

She is wishing, now that he had not sworn him to secrecy. It she had allowed him to tell her story then she might have a chance to recover. To comeback to at least some semblance of normal life with her friends. But she made him keep her secret. Now, even if she did reveal what had happened, no one will believe her. They will think she is telling that story in a desperate attempt to regain some form of self respect

* * *

The Old Haunt has become the "Where It's At" place to be on Friday and Saturday nights. Castle choose well when he decided to purchase this failing establishment, hire new honest management and bring in good, crowd pleasing, entertainment for the weekends.

This Friday is no different. The place is crowded almost to the point of standing room only. Except for the "Reserved For Owner" table, no one else can even get in the place.

Of course Kevin and Jenny arrived first. Since they have one on the way, Jenny gets tired very easily and they usually go home a little earlier than the rest. Esposito and Lanie arrive just a minute before Rick makes his appearance.

After just a few minutes, the host guarding the door steps up to the reserved table "Mr. Castle. There is a woman out front that I do not recognize. She said she was invited by you to be here tonight"

"Tall dark hair, blue eyes?" Castle asks

"Yes sir. That is her"

"Yes. Please let her in. She is a new cop at the 12th"

"Very good, Mr. Castle. She will be in shortly"

Lanie looks at Rick with obvious fire in her eyes "Castle! What is this? A new detective? Really? " It is obvious to everyone there than Lanie is ready to put a halt to allowing a newbie into the group. But before she can finish her rant on Castle's head this striking woman appears at their table. All the men stand when she appears

"Hello" Crystal beams to the group

"Everyone this is Crystal Roberts" Rick introduces Lanie and Jenny to Crystal

Castle then tells her to please sit beside him. Once settled, he asks what she wants to drink. She asks for a glass of diet cola. She tells the group that she does not drink. Rick orders a soft drink for her.

Once everyone has been served, Castle starts the conversation with the obvious questions. All directed to the new detective on the block.

"Crystal. Are you from New York? I don't hear any local accent in your voice?"

"I was born in Albuquerque New Mexico. I'm a military brat so we traveled all over the country until I probably have an accent from every base we were stationed at."

Esposito laughs "Really? An army brat huh?"

"Yeah I am. Why do you think that's funny, detective?"

"I was special forces"

Crystal's face goes dark "OH"

Javi realizes something is not right with her concerning Special Forces so he decides to change the subject "I'm sorry Crystal if I hit a nerve. Why did you become a cop?"

She recovers quickly "No detective, it is fine. Just my first real love was with Seals Team 6 and was KIA. I'm pretty much over it now. It's just sometimes memories are powerful things that prevent us from moving on to bigger and better things when we really need to

This comment reminds Castle of how Kate's mother's case kept her from moving on to him a few years ago

She continues "Actually I wanted to become a lawyer, but I was not able to get into law school after I got my bachelor's degree in criminal justice I decided to go into law enforcement. I may try again later"

Richard Castle is sitting listening to her story thinking back to a similar tale from his former muse. In her case what stopped her was her mother's death. At least Crystal's story is personal also yet in many ways different.

Since Castle is always being the writer and having his mind open to new ideas, he suddenly realizes that she just might be a perfect avenue to let him continue his series. He just need to either change Nikki Heat's character or possible write the story as it is happening. Nikki left Rook and now Crystal has appeared to fill that void.

As the evening progresses, each of the team tells their story to the new member of the team giving her insight into their thinking and how each member fits into the bigger puzzle of solving the crime.

Crystal listens carefully to each story until they get around to Castle

She looks at Rick "So. Mr. Castle. You are not a detective?"

"No I am not. I am an author. I write mystery stories"

"Mystery stories? So do you write murder stories or what?"

"I wrote Derrick Storm and my current series is Nikki Heat"

She suddenly realizes who he is "OH MY GOSH! I did not realize who you are. Oh I am so sorry. I love your books. I tried one time to get an autograph but the line was so long, you had to leave before I got halfway thru."

"Well thank you for reading my books. If you want to bring one in to the station, I will give you your very own private signing"

"OH! Thank you" she starts to gush

Lanie is not real happy watching Rick being fawned over by the new girl on the block. As far as the medical examiner is concerned, he still belongs to Beckett and if she were here, Kate would demonstrate exactly who that is

As the group is getting ready to leave, a reporter steps up to the table. "Excuse me. I am with the Ledger. Can I get a shot of some of New York's finest relaxing after work?"

The group pulls closer together and smiles as the picture is taken

* * *

Kate Beckett is awakened by a gentle touch on her arm. She had fallen asleep in the chair beside her father's bed.

"Kate, are you awake?" A man's voice spoke softly

"What? Oh hello. OH Josh." Kate is startled by the face of her former boyfriend

"Kate. I didn't mean to startle you. I just need to talk about your dad's condition"

"You are his surgeon?"

"Yes, I was the one on call when he came in. Kate, can we go to the family room? It has more privacy there"

The two walk a short distance down the hall to the room and close the door

"Kate, you dad has three arteries blocked over 95% and one is completely blocked. One of the machines you see is a balloon pump. It is doing the heart's work so the organ can get some rest. I will be operating day after tomorrow. I want to give him the best chance. But I will also be bluntly honest he has less than a fifty-fifty chance of making it through the procedure."

This causes tears to appear again.

The doctor touches her arm again "Kate, who can I call to be here with you. Dr. Parish or one of the other police officers?"

"No Josh. Don't call them"

"It is very important you have someone with you.

She has realized more than ever how she has left her life empty when he says

"If you will give me his number I will call your boyfriend and make sure he is here. You really need someone close with you for all this"

That statement hurt the worst


	4. Chapter 4

**This story has reached the point that I can take it either way. Casket or No Casket.**  
**I have received reviews going both ways.**  
**I guess over the next few days I will have to decide**

* * *

Dr. Josh Davidson has convinced Beckett to go home and try to get some sleep. He tells her that her dad will need her most on the day of the operation. She decided to go back to her old place and then she will come back bright and early tomorrow morning. Outside the hospital she hails a cab and it takes her back to her apartment. The New York apartment that she misses so very much. Roomy, warm. Inviting and her sanctuary.

The second most important place for her to stay. The most important place was Rick's loft. His place that had become home for her.

She put her key in her door and it still worked. She almost wished it did not. She wanted it to not open. She wanted the key to be to Rick's loft and prove to her that the last six months are nothing more than a bad dream. A nightmare that she could wake up from and be in bed with Castle. Then she could go back to the blissful bubble that had been her life with him up until six months ago

Opening the door to her place, she was taken back by all the cardboard wardrobe boxes stacked in her living room. They were not there when she left. At first she wondered where they came from. Who brought them? But she really knew. She knew that they contained all of her clothes that had been moved to Rick's place over the last year and placed in 'her' closet there. Castle had referred to a large section of his oversized walk-in closet as 'her closet'. That special place he had reserved where she had placed all of her best clothes. She had reached the point that it was unnecessary for her to even go back to her own apartment and get anything. Everything she ever wanted in life was at his place.

EVERYTHING

She drops her bag on the bed and starts undressing. She draws a bath and while the tub is filling she goes into the kitchen to see if there is any wine suitable for her to use to try and drown her sorrows. After pouring a large oversized glass, she returned to the tub, finishes undressing, climbs in, and tries to relax.

Moments after her body becomes fully covered in the warm water her cell phone chimes with a message. She picks up the phone from the small table beside the tub and reads the very cryptic message

"DETECTIVE REMEMBER OUR AGREEMENT!"

She speaks out loud "How could I EVER forget!"

She places the cell back on the table, closes her eyes and relishes the cleansing fluid covering her

* * *

Richard Castle is the last of the group to leave the Old Haunt. Out front he hails a cab. As he opens the door and is getting ready to step in, he hears a voice

"Rick!"

He looks back to see Crystal Roberts stepping up behind him.

"Hello Crystal. I thought you had already left"

"I actually was waiting for you" She has a shy look on her face "I was wondering if we could talk a little while longer?"

"Of course. You want to take a cab ride with me?" Castle asks while indicating the open door of the taxi

She gets into the back seat and Castle follows her in. Once settled in the back seat, Castle turns toward her "Where you want to go? I can have the cab drop you off at your place"

She pauses for a very brief moment "Why don't we just go back to your place?"

This forward statement catches Rick a little off guard. He is more than a little concerned about where she might be going

"UH….OK." He responds and then gives the driver the address.

During the ride very few words are spoken between them. Once the cab pulls up to Castle's building, the pair get out and walk inside. When they arrive on his floor, Rick opens the door and allows Crystal to enter first

"WOW" she begins while looking around at the roomy living area. "This is nice! I didn't know writers did so well" She takes her jacket off and places it on the arm of the couch along with her bag.

"Derrick Storm has been really good to me and Nikki Heat has far exceeded my expectations as far as her popularity goes"

"Tell me about Nikki. I have often wondered how you came up with her"

Castle walks away from Crystal and toward his kitchen "I started following one of the detectives back about five years ago and I used her as the model for Nikki"

Castle becomes very melancholy talking about Kate

"She uh…showed me how police work really is done and not the fiction I had been writing. She was real and not a figment of my imagination"

"So Nikki was a real cop?"

"Oh yeah. She is a real cop"

"So Castle, what happened to her?"

Rick gets more emotional "She moved on to bigger and better things than anyone here could offer her" Any by anyone he was talking about himself

Crystal walks up to Richard Castle and invades his personal space. "So she's gone now? Where did she go?"

"Castle tries to turn away from her advances "She was offered a fantastic job with the feds and she moved on"

She reaches up and places her arms around his neck "I am so sorry that she's gone. Do you need someone to help you forget about that hurt?"

"Crystal! This is just a little but too soon. Don't you think?"

"Rick I have always had huge fan girl crush on you after reading your books. And now that I have met you I find you very handsome and I know you are attracted to me so why do you think this is too soon?"

* * *

Katherine Beckett awakens up from a hard sleep. She has not slept this long since moving to DC. She is not sure if it was how tired she has become working almost 20 hours a day or possibly just being in a familiar bed. But she realizes that she did just sleep 12 hours straight.

After climbing out of bed and getting dressed she goes into the kitchen looking for coffee and something to eat. But 6 month is too long to expect the eggs in the refrigerator to still be good. She chooses to leave the apartment and go to the little corner café in the next block from her building.

After ordering at the counter, she takes her coffee cup and sits down at a table waiting for her order to be prepared.

The previous occupant of this seat had left his newspaper on the table. Kate picks up this morning's Ledger and begins flipping thru the pages. When she reaches page 6, she sees a photograph with several familiar faces.

Reading the caption below the photo brings more tears up in her eyes. She misses these people so much it is hard not to become emotional.

"Pictured above are some of the fine police officers who protect our city relaxing with their dates after a hard day of fighting crime. Also pictured above is the owner of the Old Haunt Mr. Richard Castle along with what appears to be a new woman in his life. Good going Castle. She is a beauty."

When Beckett sees the image and reads the caption her chest tightens to the point she can barely breathe. She feels the blood rush to her head. There is no way she can stop the tears from flowing again. This time bigger than before

This visit to the Big Apple is going to drain every ounce of energy from her


	5. Chapter 5

Martha Rogers walks down the stairs from her room in the Castle loft. She quickly glances around the living room making sure that she is not going to interrupt some amorous adventure her son is engaged in.

Last night, before retiring for the evening, she heard someone enter the front door then voices emanating from the main floor of the loft. One was the voices was that of her son and one was a female voice she did not recognize. She did not hear the complete conversation, but she knew from a few of the words spoken where it was headed.

In the last few years he was dedicated to one woman and one woman only but now he is without her company. It appears that he has returned to his prior actions. In years past it was not uncommon for him to bring a new lady friend home from time to time for a new adventure. It appears from what her ears told her, he must have returned to his old ways.

She enters the kitchen to discover that he had already been up and made the coffee. She pours herself a cup and sits down at the counter. She notices that the morning paper has already been picked up and sat on the counter. Picking it up, she sees the photograph from the night before. Smiling at the great picture of all of Richard's friends she quickly notices that there is a new woman in the midst of the other more familiar faces.

She smiles and thinks to herself "Well Richard, you have finally moved on" Then she hears her son's voice coming from his room

"Good morning mother"

"Good morning Richard. You seem happy this morning"

"I slept very well last night, mother, thank you"

"Are you sure it is from sleeping or what you did instead of sleeping?"

"What are you talking about?"

Picking up the paper, Martha continues using all the stage flair she can muster "I see by the picture in the paper that a new woman is in your life"

Castle takes the paper from her and glances at the photo again "No, mother. They took this picture last night with all the guys from the station. Crystal is Beckett's replacement. We were all just getting together to visit. The reporter took it upon himself to jump to conclusions"

"Richard, last night I heard you and a woman downstairs and so I assumed that you two were…well you know?"

"Yes mother I know what you were thinking. But nothing happened. In fact she was a little too pushy. I mean. After all, I just met her yesterday and she wanted to…"

Castle's eyes drift toward his room and he stops talking. All his mind can handle was thinking about the last time that he and Kate were alone in that room and wishing she were here right now. He turns back and looks back at his mother

"It's just too soon, mother Right now I am not interested in having another girlfriend just so I could loose her too"

"Dear boy, I know you're hurting, but you can not just keep moping over her. It has been 6 months. Son, she is GONE. She left you for a job. And based upon those actions I would say that she never did belong to you. She was never yours to loose. She was only using you to satisfy some animal need of hers until something better came along. And in this case, the something better was in Washington and not here with you"

"But mother…"

"Richard! Please son. Stop thinking about her! She is gone now. Move on dear boy before you sink any deeper into depression"

"All right mother. I get it. You're right. I do need to move on. It's just a little too soon. But I promise that I will. Crystal is a pretty lady, but last night just seemed a little too soon for where she wanted to take us."

So, are you going to make her your next muse?"

"I was going to end Nikki, but I think I might just substitute Crystal for Beckett and keep it going"

"You never know where things will go son. Who knows, maybe she will be the replacement that you really need for Kate…in more ways than just one"

* * *

When the lady behind the counter calls Kate's number, she takes her breakfast order and instead of eating it here she decides to return to her apartment. She can eat it alone in her apartment as easy as she could eat alone in the café.

She steps thru the door to her apartment and drops her meal on the counter. She has actually lost her appetite since seeing the photograph in the paper this morning.

Sitting on the bar stool she looks around again at the empty room. The room where she and the love of her life had their final argument. Oh if there were something she could have done to make it different, she would. But she had no choice. She was not given a choice. HE gave her no choice.

HE said, either she leaves New York or everyone she 'cared about' would pay the price.

She stands up and walks around the living room then drops down on her couch. She looks at all the boxes of her clothes that Castle had returned to her place.

Looking a these boxes reminds her how far she and Rick had gone in the relationship. She had virtually moved in with Castle without either one discussing the move. She accepted that he opened his place for her to call home. She knew that he had no doubts about her feelings about them and the relationship.

And why did I even doubt his commitment to me she thought? He was willing to die with me instead of letting me be blown up alone on that bomb.

Neither one of us ever said out loud about what we felt. We only communicated in code and secret handshakes. She smiles thinking about the handshakes they once used as subtext for a secret kiss

She looks down at her hand then up to her wrist where she wears the gold bracelet he bought her. She rarely takes it off now. It is the only ounce of reality tying her back to his love for her. It is a beautiful bracelet that he finally presented to her after he let two special occasions go ungifted. Christmas and a failed Valentine's Day surprise.

Valentine's Day for her was so important. Her gift to him was a drawer in her dresser. Oh yeah. That first major step on her part to bring them to the next level in the relationship. That night he put his things in that drawer. The first man to have that honor

She walks into her bedroom and stops and stares at the dresser. That drawer is closed. She is positive that he has cleaned it out. Taken all of his things from there and left it empty. Empty as her heart is about the love from him that she has lost forever.

Slowly she steps up and places her fingers on the handle. Fear prevails and she cannot will her hand to pull open the drawer. She believes that by finding it empty it will be the absolute last evidence that he is gone and their relationship is totally over.

She closes her eyes and pulls. The sound of wood dragging on wood is all she hears as the rails pull against one another. When she feels the drawer stop moving she opens her eyes.

She looks down expecting to see nothing but the bottom of an empty wooden box.

But it is not empty. There are no clothes there. There is no comb or hair brush. There is no toothbrush or cologne.

There is a note lying in the bottom of the drawer.

On top of the note is one other small item

The handwritten note says

"This belongs to you"

ALWAYS

Katherine Beckett falls on the floor

She must make this right. Somehow she has to fix this


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews and Thanks to all the followers. We are getting close to seeing what is really going on**  
**As always. My stories are AU. I will base them on the legend but not follow canon.**

* * *

Richard Castle is walking off the elevator on the 4th floor at the station. He is looking around for his two detective friends. Those friends that have become such a part of his life as a writer but more best buds especially so much more over the last 6 months.

"Hey Bro." Esposito opens up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to see if there were any new and interesting cases I might get involved in. I need one more really juicy one so I can finish off Nikki Heat"

Esposito looks at Castle with pain in his voice "So Castle you are really going to completely close the book on you and Beckett?"

"I don't really have a choice Espo. I don't think I can do anything else. I need to move on. I need to create a new character. I need to find someone new"

"I know man, but I just…well you know it just feels so final hearing you say that. What are you going to do to her? Kill her off or what?"

"No! You know I can't kill her. To do that would be too painful for me even after all the other stuff that has happened. So, I haven't decided what I will do with her yet"

"Do with her, who?" is a question the two men hear from the new girl on the block when Crystal enter the bull pin followed closely by Kevin Ryan

"Oh! Good morning detective" Esposito says to Crystal "Castle here is just talking about the closure on his Nikki Heat character"

"Why are you ending the Nikki Heat series? That has been your most popular book so far" Crystal questions

"I've just decided that I need to move on with my life. That's all" Castle responds while looking down the hall as if waiting for her to enter the area

Crystal has placed her bag on the desk. Beckett's old desk. Just having her take over Kate's desk makes Castle bristle, a lot.

Then she looks at Castle. "Hey Rick. I can be your new character. You know you could call me Crystal Heat. The transparent version of Nikki. The younger sister. Prettier, more flamboyant, sexier version of Nikki. I will take Jamison away from Nikki. Treat him better. All that kind of stuff"

Ryan, who is still standing behind Crystal, has a shocked look on his face. He can tell that Esposito and Castle both are not real sure what to make from her forward statement

Esposito looks at Castle. Both men recognize this as a very bold come on from her.

Kate may have been standoffish, private and never letting her feelings about Rick be seen before the two of them got together, but this woman is letting everyone know what she wants from Castle. And wants it now!

Castle's cell chirp in his pocket. Rick takes the phone out and looks at the message. He steps away from the others and has a strange look on his face as he is reading the text.

Castle returns to the group "Excuse me. I need deal with this. Hey Ryan can I talk to you and Esposito just a moment before I go?"

"Sure" both detectives say as the three men walk toward the elevator

Castle stops and turns after the men get out of earshot of anyone else on the floor

"I just got a message that you two need to see" Castle turns his phone to where the two detectives can read the message.

Esposito speaks first "Castle! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I don't know guys, but I'm going to go see if it is or not"

"OK Castle. Call us and let us know what is happening as soon as you can" Ryan comments

"Got it guys" Rick gets on the elevator

As they walk back toward their desks Ryan and Esposito notice that Crystal has moved over near where the three men were talking as if she were deliberately listening in on the conversation

* * *

.

* * *

Beckett is still sitting on the floor of her bedroom looking out the window at the morning sun. What she found in what formerly was Castle's drawer has her emotions all torn up. That was not fair.

Her cell phone rings. Caller ID says it is the hospital

"Beckett" Kate answers

There is a deep baritone voice on the phone "Ms. Beckett. This is the hospital, we need you to come in as soon as possible"

She jumps up and with a shaky voice "Has something happened to my dad?"

"You just need to come in please"

"No! You tell me right now! Has my dad died?"

"Ms. Beckett, just please come to the second floor waiting room and we can discuss this in person when you get there" The caller hangs up

Kate grabs her keys and bag and runs as fast as she can out the door.

On the street she hails a cab and climbs into the back seat. She gives the driver her destination and they head off to the hospital. This is another time she wishes that she were still a New York cop with a squad car. She would be running red lights and siren. But sadly no. She is just inside of a yellow colored vehicle that is stuck at every signal light they encounter.

After a harrowing taxi ride they pull up to the front doors of the medical facility. Beckett puts the money in the drawer before the car even comes to a full stop and she jumps out. Running in the front door she heads directly to the elevator. But there is a large crowd waiting for the next car so she looks for the stairs. She bolts up the stairs taking three steps at a time.

Once on the second floor she looks panicked trying to find the waiting room. She stops a staff member and asks where the waiting room is located. She is told that there is no waiting room on this floor, only a family room and he points to the hall where she can go.

Kate knows that the family room in a hospital is the place where they notify next of kin about the death of a loved one. Stopping and looking down the hall, she knows what is waiting for her in that room. Kate is no longer in a hurry. She knows that this room is a place where someone is waiting for her to give her sad news. So she is in no longer in a hurry.

Her hand is shaking and tears are waiting to flow when she takes the handle and opens the door to enter. She has resolved herself that after today, she will have nothing left here and she can finally return to DC and not think back to New York ever again as the last thing for her life here will finally be gone forever

But the man who is waiting for her inside the room will change everything

She opens the door and freezes when the man inside speaks "Hello Ms. Beckett"

Kate can barely speak "What is going on here?

"I am here to help you"


	7. Chapter 7

Castle has hailed a cab and is en route to meet with the man who just sent him a text message.

The words of the message just sent to his phone is burned into his mind. How could this be? How could the words be real? Is this even possible?

Rick takes out his phone and dials a number. This number he has committed to his personal memory and is not entered in the history of his phone. When his contact at the other end answers Castle says "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she came in about five minutes ago and went to the family room on the second floor. She entered in with the determination of someone on a mission. It appears that someone may have called her as if they wanted to notify her of a change in her father's condition. Something such as her father passing away. But he is doing very well actually"

"Do you know when they are doing the operation?"

"It is on the schedule for 7:00 AM tomorrow. He is stable but still critical"

"Do you know the prognosis?"

"He has less than a fifty-fifty chance of survival"

"OK. Thanks" Castle responds then hangs up the phone.

* * *

After Castle leaves the floor of the precinct Crystal Roberts has gone to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She walks into the women's rest room and looks around to make sure that she is alone. After entering a stall, she dials a phone number.

After a few seconds she speaks up "It's me. I can't get anywhere with him. He is not doing anything with me. I don't know. Its like I am not good enough to replace her."

She listens for a moment then responds to whoever is on the other end of the line "look I am doing everything I can to get him into bed, but he is rejecting all my advances"

Another pause "did you ever consider the fact that he is not interested in anyone else?"

After another pause "She must be some girl. He seems totally locked to her, so I hope you have another idea as to how to get his mind off Beckett because it looks to me like he is totally devoted to her still"

* * *

Richard Castle is more afraid now than he has ever been in his entire life. Everything in his life changed 6 months ago but it appears that is changing once again and he has no control of where today will land. He can do nothing but stare out the window wishing for this ride to hurry up and be over. He is wanting for this taxi to arrive at its destination so he can step over the line. The line between what his life contains now and what he really wants his life to be.

The cab arrives at its destination and Castle rushes into the building. Quickly arriving at the door, he pauses with his hand on the knob. Afraid of how the next 30 seconds go

Richard Castle looks down at his phone again to read the message one more time before walking into the room

'Come to the hospital second floor family room. Bracken forced Beckett to take the job and leave. I will explain and together we will fix this.'

Signed "Your Father"

He pushes the door open and quickly walks into the room closing the door behind him.

What happens next?

Acceptance or rejection?

Standing in the middle of the room is the love of Richard Castle's life.

Katherine Houghton Beckett was there watching the door as if were to be magical.

Both of them have tears and fears in their faces. Castle slowly cautiously takes a step closer to Beckett. She acts as if she is too afraid to move. She looks like she thinks this might be a trap.

He takes another slow step and reaches his hands up and out outward her as if to beg her to reach for him in return.

She looks at the hands reaching for her then up to the face. The face that is begging for her touch

He doesn't have to take a third step. She lurches for him and in one swift move the two of them are entangled with each other with no doubt how they both feel.

She finally pulls back from his kiss and with tears in both pairs of eyes she softly says "YES I will marry you"

After a moment of pause for both of them to savor the reunion of their bodies and souls, another voice from inside the room speaks.

"Son, I think it is time to put Bracken in his place for good"

Castle looks up to see his father standing nearby, then down to Kate's face

"What is going on? I thought you had Bracken backed into a corner?" Castle asks Kate

"He knew we had the account number to the bank where he deposited the blood money. But he has powerful enough connections to get that fixed"

Beckett steps away from Rick but holds a vice like grip on one of his hands pulling him along with her

"He got his name removed from the FDIC records on that bank account. That was the only piece of evidence we had. I was never able to piece together any thing else from the confetti we got after Maddox death."

"Kate, what did Bracken do to you?"

"He contacted me and said he no longer was afraid of me since he changed the bank records, but he did feel indebted to me for saving his life. So he made a new deal"

"What is the new deal he offered to you?"

"He said if I moved away to DC, actually closer to him so he could keep an eye on me, he would not have all of my friends killed" She chokes a little." My dad, Ryan, Esposito, you and even Alexis and Martha."

Tears grow in her eyes "Rick I knew I had no choice but to move there and leave everything and everyone I love behind" She looks deep into his eyes where she can see his pain is deep and real

"Then my dad had this heart attack and I had to come back. He has sent threatening messages to remind me of the deal"

"Kate. Your dad told me that on the night you left that there was something going on that forced you to move to DC and I should not be mad at you. That you had no choice"

"He did?"

"Yes Kate, I knew something was going on. I just didn't know what. He never gave me any details."

"How often did you two talk?"

Castle kisses her on the forehead "Every week, Kate. Your dad and I had dinner once a week. He would make sure I knew you were ok. Actually I was there when he had the heart attack"

"You were the on who saved his life?"

"I guess I did, I called 9-1-1 and did CPR until the paramedics arrived. Then I called your boss to get a message to you"

"Rick, you have still had my back. Even when you thought I abandoned you?"

"Kate, you didn't abandon me or anyone else. You were backed into a corner. Now we need to go on the attack"

Looking up to his father "How do you think we can fix this?"

"Richard, I have connections including one very important connection that you are in need of here"

Agent Hunt walks to the opposite side of the room and opens the door to reveal the other part of this plot

A man enters the room "Good morning Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett."

Beckett and Castle both are shocked to see Michael Smith is in fact still alive and well


	8. Chapter 8

"Esposito! Can I see you and Ryan in the conference room?" Detective Karpowski states as she is fast walking by the two detectives' desks on her way to the meeting room. She is waving a NYPD case folder in her hands as she passes by the two

Esposito stands up and follows close behind the woman detective

"What's going on Karpowski?" Ryan says as he also stands and moves to get in lock step behind the other two.

"I got called from downtown about one of the cases you two worked a couple of months ago. The DA has some follow up they want done before the charges move to a grand jury"

The three enter the conference room, close the door, and sit at the table. Karpowski quickly looks out toward the bull pin to make sure the new female detective is not trying to follow then

She sets the file on the desk an opens it to a tab in the center then speaks to the two men

"Act like we are talking about this file. I need to tell you two about something that happened. This new lady detective has something up her sleeve. I overheard her talking to someone about Castle. It sounded like she is planning or has already planned some type of scheme against him. It has something to do with Beckett."

Ryan and Esposito both look at Karpowski

"Do either one of you know if there is something going on with her?"

Ryan leans over the table as if getting closer to the notes on the paper "Not concerning her exactly, but Castle got a text earlier about Beckett" He then points to the paper "It said Bracken forced her to go to DC But we don't know more than that right now. What did Roberts say?"

"I walked in the women's bath room just as she dialed a phone number. Whoever she was talking to, she told them that she had not gotten into Castle's bed yet but she would still try, and he must really be dedicated to Beckett"

Esposito takes the folder and turns it toward himself before speaking. "That is an accurate statement. Castle is still in love with her. He hasn't even looked at another woman since the two of them got together. In fact, thinking about it, he stopped chasing women other that Beckett long before Kate got shot.

"Do you two think he has been in contact with Beckett?" Karpowski questions

"No. But Castle has been in contact with her dad regularly ever since she left. Castle said that Mr. Beckett told him something about her not having a choice about DC" Ryan comments

"It sounds like this is escalating" Esposito says "Castle got a text message was from his father"

Karpowski looks at Esposito with a bit of concern on her face "His father? I thought he didn't know who his father was"

Both men know they are not supposed to tell anything about Alexis' abduction but Esposito thinks this might be a time to explain "This is top secret, Karpowski, but Castle's dad was the one who rescued Alexis earlier and he is connected. I mean well connected. So we think he probably knows exactly what happened to Beckett"

"Do you think this woman" pointing out the window at Crystal "is involved in Kate's leaving us?"

Ryan answers "Not involved in the actual relocation, but she may be working for whoever is responsible for Kate breaking off all contact with everyone back here. She maybe here to make sure Rick stays away from her"

"Well guys, I think we have a spy in our midst so lets be very careful in how we approach her" Karpowski responds

"Agreed Esposito states"

The woman closes the folder stands up and opens the door then steps into the hallway "All right, I will tell the DA that the information is exactly as written. Thanks guys"

She walks briskly down the hall and out to the exit stairs.

Ryan looks at his phone where he just received a text message then he looks at his watch "Look guys I have some comp time and you know Jenny is wanting to go to that maternity shop over on Lex so I am going to punch out and do some shopping. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"See you bro" Esposito retorts. I am caught up too so I am heading out myself" he turns to the new detective "Roberts it looks like you have the ship until second shift come in later. I will see you tomorrow"

"See you later" Crystal says with a question in her voice, like she is not completely sure what she is expected to do

Once in the elevator, Esposito answers the text he also just got from Castle "I am on my way"

* * *

Richard Castle is in a taxi cab heading to The Old Haunt when he types a short message to his two best friends "OLD HAUNT ASAP" Within five minutes he has received answers from both of the two men

When he arrives at his place, he tells the door man that only Ryan and Esposito are to be let into his private office. If any other detective from the station arrives including the new detective that they are to be told the he is not there tonight. Then Castle tells the guard that there will be on other visitor later and she is to be allowed to enter the private domain. The bouncer acknowledges he understands the orders

Richard Castle opens the door to his private office in the basement of the bar. He turns on the lights and opens the cabinet and gets out a bottle of 20 year old scotch. He saves this for special occasions. He gets out five glasses and sets them on the table.

Castle steps behind his desk and sits down and takes out his cell phone and turns it off. Placing it on the desk he reaches for the bottle then stops. He will wait until everyone is there

It only takes ten minutes before there is a knock on the door and the two detectives arrive.

Esposito starts up first "OK! Castle what is going on? What is the big secret?"

Before Castle can answer, there is another knock on the door. Lanie is waiting outside to enter. Once she has been admitted, Rick walks behind his desk and pours the drinks into the five glasses. He picks up each glass and hands them one by one. First to Lanie, then to each man.

Castle raises his glass. "I have a toast to my friends."

Ryan notices the glass left on the desk "Castle? Who is this one for?"

Castle picks up that glass and holds it out toward the bookcase "And also the one we thought we had lost forever"

The three turn around to where Castle is pointing to see Kate standing quietly. She has arrived thru the secret passage that they discovered while investigating the murder of the bar's owner.

Lanie jumps first to grab Beckett "Sweetie! What is going on? How did you get here? Where have you been?"

Beckett is in a bear hug "Lanie! Please let me breath"

Ryan and Esposito have both sat their glasses back down and followed the good doctor to where Kate is standing and all three are trying to hug her.

Castle steps up to the group and takes Beckett's left hand and pulls her toward the desk. After getting her back to his side of the room, he holds her left hand up for everyone to see the ring she is sporting on the third finger of her left hand.

Lanie is the first to see the diamond "OH MY GOSH! Kate is that what I think it is?"

Kate looks up to Rick's face "Yes everyone! This is my fiancé, Mr. Richard Castle"

Esposito is the first to respond "So Beckett what is going on? You leave us all high and dry then come back and you and writer boy here are engaged?"

Castle answers for Kate "You both saw the text from my father. Bracken got his name off the bank account we found in the shredded papers. So he told Beckett she had to leave all of us and go to DC or he was going to have us all killed. Kate had no choice but to comply. But my father is in town along with Smith and we have devised a plan"

"Smith is alive? I thought he died at the hands of Maddox?" Esposito asks

Kate responds "Rick's father and Smith go way back and they have both been guarding Castle and me for years."

"In fact, they have been gently pushing us together. We just didn't know it until now" Rick adds

"I am glad they are bringing you two home. I did not want to see Castle with that other woman's fangs into him" Lanie comments

Beckett looks at her best friend and comments "What woman?"

"Ryan responds "Oh yeah. That woman.

Kate asks again "WHAT WOMAN?" Then she looks at Rick

"Sorry, Kate, but the new detective at the precinct. Her name is Crystal and she is just a little pushy"

Ryan laughs "A LITTLE? She did everything but jump him at the station. But we believe she is tied to this somehow. Karpowski overheard her talking to someone and telling them that Castle would not accept her advances"

Castle smiles at Kate "I belong to this one"

"All right you two. So where do we go from here? Isn't Bracken still threatening you?" Esposito questions

Castle steps back to his desk "He won't for long. Smith has a third copy of the file"

"So why didn't he just let us have it before now?" Ryan wonders

"He thought I had Bracken on the run and it was not going to be necessary. You know he wanted to hold it in reserve for another time. That is until Bracken told me to leave all of you and move to DC."

"That, guys is why Kate left all of us. And why she didn't answer my proposal when I asked her to marry me" Castle looks at Kate when he says this

"Rick, I so wanted to say yes, but…"

"I know" Castle pulls her to his side

"Will you two either stop this or go get a room somewhere?" Lanie comments

"Sorry" Beckett responds

"So, we let Bracken know we have the file again?" Esposito asks

"No, we are going to put him on the spot. Here's the plan" Castle reaches down to his desk and picks up some papers and passes them out to the group

"What kind of plan?" Ryan asks as he starts reading

"OH! That kind of a plan"

* * *

**Notes and comments**

**Watching 3x24 It looks to me like Montgomery placed three copies of the file in the envelope.**  
**So maybe there really is another copy**


	9. Chapter 9

The two detectives and Lanie have left Rick's office in the Old Haunt leaving Castle and Beckett alone. This is actually the first time the two have been alone together since she came back to the city.

They're sitting on the couch with Rick's arm around Kate and her head on his shoulder. She has been sitting there quietly for several minutes when Castle starts feeling her shake just a little.

"Hey girl, are you OK?"

Kate nods her head gently then Rick feels something wet on his shirt.

Castle reaches his hand down to her chin and turns her face up toward him very gently. She looks up to him and her eyes are filled

"Now come on. Everything is going to be just fine you know."

"Are you sure? I mean Bracken is powerful and all. He had so many cops killed. My mom killed. Had me shot. He can do things to people we never even thought about"

"Kate, he has never faced what we are going to give him. Right now, I want you to go home, get a good night's rest and be there for your dad tomorrow."

"Castle! I want you to go home with me"

"We talked about that. You we know you are being watched and if I were to go home with you, Bracken will know. We need to spring our trap on him tomorrow without him suspecting it is coming. So for tonight, go to your place. Tomorrow will be different. I promise"

Kate stands up and pulls Rick with her. When she approaches the bookcase, he reaches around her and gives her a very soft sweet goodnight kiss.

She travels out thru the passage to the secret entrance, hails a cab and goes back to her apartment. Alone for the last time she hopes

Richard Castle sits back at his desk, takes out a burner cell phone and calls a number. The voice at the other end answers "Mr. Castle! How did the meeting go?"

"Perfect. Everyone is on board and ready to do what is needed to be done"

"Is Detective Esposito in agreement for what he may be asked to do?"

"Yes. He said whatever it takes, he will do it. He said this is what he trained for"

"Very good then we will talk tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Castle disconnects the call

* * *

Katherine Beckett is up before 6:00 AM is dressed and en route to the hospital to be there when they take her father to surgery. When she arrives at the ICU they are preparing her dad for the operation.

Kate waits patiently while the technicians, nurses and doctors get him ready. Just a few minutes after she arrives at the unit, Castle enters the room and steps up close behind Kate and puts his arms around her waist.

She leans back into his embrace hoping he can take away the fear she has about what will happen to her father.

Around 6:45 Dr. Josh Davidson enters the room "Hello Kate, Rick. How are you doing?"

"Hi Josh" is all Kate can respond

Castle has more information he is wanting. He starts by asking "What do you think his chances are?"

"They have improved since he came in. I only gave him a 20 percent chance of survival before. I think since we kept him sedated and on the pump, he has improved to at least a fifty-fifty chance or maybe a little better"

"Kate looks at the doctor "That's good Right?"

"Yes Kate, it is good" Then Josh looks at Rick "I am so glad you came to be with her. She needs you here today"

Castle simply nods his head in acceptance of the comment

"The surgery transport team has arrived and they disconnect him from the wall and connect him to portable equipment and then one of the nurses speaks up "Family, do you want to talk to him, now is the time"

Beckett leans down to her father "Dad. Rick and I got engaged so hurry up and get well. I need you to walk me down the isle" She leans down and kisses her father on the cheek then the teams move him down the hall to the operating theatre

Castle and Beckett move down the hall to the surgery waiting room to wait for the next three hours

* * *

Being a US Senator requires a lot of time be devoted to law making and the over site of various areas of the government. Each person elected to Washington not only serves in the chamber to which they are elected but several committees. William Bracken is no different.

This morning the Senate over site committee on Foreign Affairs is meeting in open session. The press is all over the room, but mostly photographers are sitting on the floor below the senator's desk taking pictures of whoever is testifying. The gallery behind the witness table is normally reserved for citizens with a specific interest in whatever is being discussed.

Today, Senator Bracken is in his usual seat looking out to the assembled group when he notices a face that is familiar to him. He is having a little trouble placing who it might be. The chair calls the meeting to order and makes her opening statement. After she has called the first speaker, Bracken looks up again to the unknown member in the gallery and sees something that causes his skin to crawl.

This person is holding in his hand what appears to be a file folder. Not just any file folder. It is obvious that it is a NYPD labeled case folder.

Bracken suddenly remembers where he saw this person before. It was during a murder investigation. This is the Irish police detective that worked with detective Beckett. What is he doing here and why is he holding an NYPD file folder.

The officer seems to be reading and making notes in the folder as the current witness is speaking to the assembled senate committee.

Bracken desperately wants to approach the officer and ask why he is here, but protocol does not allow him to do so until a break occurs. After about an hour and a half the chair calls for a recess and Senator Bracken dashes out the back door and around to confront the officer. But when he arrives at the viewer area, the man is no where to be found. He continues to look around the crowd until the meeting is called back into session.

After the meeting is returned into session, Bracken scans the assembled group again but does not see the officer. After a few minutes of testimony he again looks to the group but this time he sees another familiar face. This time a Hispanic face he remembers as well. The man is also holding the NYPD file folder. Again he appears to be reading the contents and occasionally making a note inside.

Senator Bracken is ready to jump up to find the detective and question him about why he is here and what is he doing with a police folder?"

Once again when the committee breaks, the senator travels to the gallery. Once again he cannot find the police officer. When he returns to his chair, he asks his aide to watch for a police officer with a file folder and detain him so that he can find out what they are going here stalking the senator, but they do not return in the late morning session

* * *

Ryan and Esposito have both left the Senate Office building and are quickly on a jet heading back to New York. Castle arranged a charter so there was no official record of either man traveling to DC and back.

Once back in the city, they return to the precinct and walk into the bull pin area. When they arrive, the new detective questions them.

Hey guys. Where you been?"

Esposito answers "We went down to the hospital to check on Jim Beckett. Kate's father. He is having open heart surgery today"

"OH I see. So Beckett's down there?"

"Yeah, her and Castle. He is there to be with Kate for this" Ryan answers

Crystal Roberts is noticeably taken back by this comment. But she tried to not let on that she has issues with this

"Really? So Castle is there with Beckett today?"

"Right. Before she left, they were real close, so I guess he felt like she needed a friend and he is there" Esposito finishes

Crystal glances around. "You know it might be nice if I went to support her too. I mean after all I am her replacement. Taking her desk and so forth."

She takes her bag and walks out to the elevator.

Once the doors close Ryan takes out his phone and sends a text. "She took the bait and is heading your way"

The two men wait about five minutes and they follow her to the hospital

In the waiting room Kate is curled up on the couch with her head on Rick's shoulder and his arm tightly around her

"Castle, what am I going to do if my dad doesn't make it?"

"Kate, don't even say that. You heard Josh, He is more positive about you dad's chances now so we are going with that. OK?"

"OK. If you say so"

"I do"

Kate looks up with a start when she hears the door to the room open. She is afraid that it is the doctor with bad news. It is too soon for the operation to be over.

It is not the doctor. It is Crystal Roberts

Castle glances up to the woman "Hello Crystal. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I might come and be here for you. I know you and Jim are friends and I thought you might need some comfort. But I guess you are getting all the comfort you need from her" Pointing accusatory at Kate

"Actually, I am comforting her. This is Kate Beckett. Kate this is Crystal Roberts"

Kate sticks her hand out "Nice to meet you Crystal" Then Kate points toward another chair. "Please sit down"

Instead of sitting in the chair opposite, Crystal sits down next to Castle

After the brunette does this, Kate moves her left hand onto Rick's chest so that the ring is very visible to anyone who is paying attention and it doesn't take long for Roberts to see the diamond

"Oh Beckett. What a beautiful ring. I didn't know you were engaged to be married. Who is the lucky guy?"

Beckett lifts her head off Rick's shoulder and snuggles a little closer to him, then moves up to kiss him

"It's Rick silly. Isn't that obvious?"

"OH" is the only word that Crystal can utter. Then pretending to feel her phone vibrate "Oh excuse me, I need to answer this" She gets up and walks out of the room

Castle watches her leave "So far so good"

Kate smiles back to him "She took the hook line and sinker too"


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get gritty. I am going to place breaks at several key locations so you will know there is a change in story location**

* * *

Crystal Roberts steps out into the hall just outside the surgery waiting room. She takes her phone out of her bag and dials a number. After listening to the recorded voice mail, she leaves a message.

"I need you to call me immediately when you get this message. Beckett and Castle are back together. You said I could have him, so you need to fix this. He and Beckett are engaged. She has a ring and everything."

Then with more frustration in her voice "Call me NOW"

She punches the button on her phone so hard it looks like she should have damaged the front. Immediately, she begins typing in a message to the person she she just called and quickly hits the 'Send' button. After finishing the text, she drops the phone back into her bag and walks down the hall toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Castle and Beckett are staring blankly at the television playing the local news reports. Kate is watching the reporters telling about the traffic conditions in and out of the city. The weather report for today. A beautiful sunny day with just a few high clouds. Then there are a couple of field reports. First one is concerning traffic accident involving a drunk driver. Then a convienence store robbery where the clerk shot and killed the robber. She laughs and Rick looks over at Kate

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that clerk saved the taxpayers a lot of money prosecuting the criminal. That's all"

The door opens from the hall and a nurse steps into the room. She has a smile on her face "Beckett family?"

Kate jumps up "That's us"

"Oh, please sit down." Pointing back to the couch where the couple has been residing. The demeanor of the nurse indicates she is not bringing bad news.

"I am just here to give you an update. Mr. Beckett is stable. They have opened up the chest and placed him on bypass. The machines are breathing for him and pumping blood. They have began the replacement of the veins;" She looks at her notes again "And Doctor Davidson asked me to tell you he is raising Mr. Beckett's chances for recovery. His outlook is much better he said. He told me to tell you that he thinks your dad will come out just fine. He is not seeing any serious damage and things are looking much better for him"

Kate cannot contain her relief. She turns into Rick's arms and sobs. But Castle has tears as well.

* * *

**Somewhere in the City**

* * *

Ryan and Esposito are in their cruiser heading to meet two men at an abandoned office building just off the river. It is in a less than safe part of town so the two police officers are on constant alert to their surroundings. Once the two men arrive at the meeting place, Esposito knocks at the door while Ryan is on constant alert. The door opens and they are invited in.

"Good day gentlemen" the taller of the two men begins. "My. Name is Jackson Hunt. And my friend here is Michael Smith" Both men reach out to shake the hands of the detectives

"Castle has told us all about both of you" Ryan states

Hunt continues the conversation "So both of you know the plan?"

"Yes we know what we must do." Esposito answers

"Do either of you have a problem with what task has to be performed to make this come to conclusion?" Smith continues

Esposito steps over to a table containing several pieces of military hardware. Items that he had received training on including one very specialized item that he has not touched since he left active duty. He reaches down and touches the item and it is obvious memories of his past are flowing through his mind

"Detective, are you sure you can do this?" Hunt asks as if he knows exactly what thoughts are going thru Esposito's mind

"No doubt sir" is his response as he steps aback away from the table

The four men walk over to another table where communications devices are spread out in preparation for deployment. Each man picks up some piece of equipment and begins checking the items to verify they will function when needed

* * *

**Waiting Room**

* * *

The door opens again into the waiting room and the smiling nurse finds the couple. This time Kate is much more relaxed than before with the arrival of the staff member

"Ms. Beckett, they have completed the vein replacement and the only thing left is to remove him from the bypass machines and then close the chest. This still is about thirty minutes. Then they will move him to recovery. After they get him settles you can go in. Doctor Davidson said to tell you everything is looking great"

"Thank you so much" is all Kate can utter before the nurse walks back out of the room.

Beckett leans into Castle and places her head on his chest. He puts his arms around her and holds her tight waiting until he knows she is ready for conversation.

Then speaking over the top of her head "I told you everything would be all right"

Kate smiles into his chest. Thinking to herself 'Everything is all right as long as I am right here. YES! Everything is going to be all right'

* * *

**DC**

* * *

The sub committee meeting is breaking up and Senator Bracken is finally looking at his phone. There is one urgent voice mail and one urgent text message. Both from the same phone number. He opens the text message and anyone standing around could see his face turn crimson.

He walks out of the committee room and looks for his Chief of Staff Greg Athens. When he finds him he speaks up. "Greg! Back to my office. NOW!"

"What's wrong senator?"

"Just back to my office" then in a lower voice "We have to finish off Kate Beckett. She has finally got me to the point I will kill her personally"

The two men rush back to the senate office building

* * *

**Hospital Corridor  
**

* * *

In the corridor outside the waiting room, Crystal Roberts is pacing up and down the hall like a lion hunting her next meal. She looks in the door of the waiting room and at Castle being pawed by that other woman. Why did she come back? Bracken told me she was gone and I could have him. I was going to get him one way or the other. But now! There she is wearing an engagement ring. My ring! He is not supposed to be engaged to her

Her phone rings. Caller Id says blocked "Roberts!" she answers firmly

"What is going on senator? You told me if I helped you with this I could have Castle. Well he is in there cuddling up with that woman, Beckett! And he gave her a wedding rig. She is telling everyone that they are getting married"

She listens for a few moments. "OK good, so you are coming here to take care of her? Great! Can I shoot Beckett myself? Why NOT? I want to do it. Please, let me!"

Another short pause

"OH all right then. You're on your way here? Good I will be waiting "

She slams her finger on the phone's off button. When she looks up from her phone, she comes face to face with Detective Karpowski and two uniformed police officers

"That was a very nice conversation I just overheard. You want to kill Kate Beckett? Crystal Roberts. You are under arrest for terrorist threats to a federal officer"

* * *

Kate Beckett feels like a giant weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She is smiling at Rick as they talk about nothing at all. Nothing important. Just each other when the inside hallway door opens and Josh enters. He is still wearing surgical scrubs and smiling.

Castle and Beckett both jump up and wait for him to come toward them

"Kate, Rick, everything went great. He is in recovery. We bypassed three arteries. There was not any serious damage to the heart muscle, but he will require rehab. You will be able to see him in about two hours when they get him back to the ICU. He will stay in there until tomorrow then we start getting him up and moving around. After that he will move to a step down room where therapy will come in and work on getting his strength back for a few days. After that, we send him home. Is there anyone that can stay with him for a week or two?"

"I will be here as long as I need to be" Kate answers

"Kate, I thought you moved to DC. You took a job there?"

"I quit that job. I am moving back here. Here is when my heart is. So I have time to stay with my dad."

"That's great Kate. So if you need anything, call. OK?"

"Thanks Josh" Kate smiles to him as he leaves then she looks over to Rick

"So when did you quit your Fed job?" Castle asks

"The moment I opened that drawer in my bedroom, The drawer that was your drawer Instead of finding it empty, I found the note from you along with this"

Beckett holds up her hand and looks at the diamond gracing her finger "I knew that this is what I really want"

Beckett is snuggling back into her man. Feeling warm and safe but at that very moment, her cell phone rings

"Beckett"

The voice on the other end is anything but warm and safe"

"Ms. Beckett! We had a deal and you have decided to break it"

Kate looks up to Rick and shakes her head yes. Castle gets up and walks a few feet away and dials a number. When it is answered, Castle speaks "He is on the phone with her now"

"Look, Bracken, I had to come here for my dad. He had a heart attack"

"His medical needs did not require you getting engaged to Mr. Castle however now did it?"

"No, but we can still work together, you and me. We can get together and talk but I need to be here to see my dad when they take him to his room first. That will be some time after noon. So can you meet me at the Griffin's Transfer warehouse at Pier 14 at 6 o'clock tonight and we can talk this out"

"NO Ms. Beckett! You will not set the meeting place as a trap for me! I will set the place under my terms"

"All right. Where do you want to meet with me?"

There is an old tire factory on 88th and Lex. Be there at 6 and we will talk then. Good Bye"

The phone goes dead

Kate looks up to Castle.

"He wouldn't go to our place. He picked a different location"

Rick responds "Yes, I know"


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little more gritty**

* * *

Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett are standing beside Jim Beckett's bed in the ICU unit of the hospital. Kate was initially taken back when they entered his room at all the wires and tubes and machines that were connected to her dad's body. She only thought he looked bad before the operation but there were even more equipment tied to him now. Add to this the fact he looked bad. Really, really bad.

But Castle had talked to one of the nurses who told him that this was normal. Patients look terrible after they have had open heart surgery and they have nothing really to be concerned about. So Rick is being positive to Kate and assuring her that her dad is fine.

Looking at his watch, Castle turns to Kate "It's time"

"No, wait Rick" she pulls his had back to her side.

"No Kate I have to go now. I will call you afterwards and let you know how it all went"

Beckett pulls Castle over to the opposite side of her dad's room and puts her arms around him "Castle. After everything we have been through together, you better come back to me. I waited all my life to get married" she looks to the ring on her finger "and you will not leave me. You got that?"

Castle looks at Kate and delivers one of his famous smiles "Got it"

After a kiss, that under different circumstances would have led to more fun activities. Castle pulls himself away from Beckett and leaves the room. He is replaced by a very large uniformed police officer who is now standing guard just inside the door. What Beckett does not see is another officer at the entrance to the ICU and a third at the main entrance to the building. These officers have been posted to insure Kate's safety until the other plan is accomplished

Castle leaves the hospital and gets into his personal SUV and takes a little drive to the building that was specified in the conversation with Senator Bracken. This is a part of town that Castle only traveled into during research for one of his books. Even when he was there in the past it was only during the daylight hours. This day, it is approaching dusk and the evening shadows bring an eerie glow to the walls of the buildings. Rick parks his vehicle behind the building in an ally and enters through a side door he finds open.

Once inside the large empty manufacturing structure, he proceeds toward the only lighted area he can see. Without placing himself too close to the light, Castle locates a concealed space behind a support column and waits.

Castle looks around the massive expanse of empty floor considering how this building was once an active center of rowdy buzz and manufacturing activity. Men and women rushing around producing tires for the benefit of their fellow New Yorkers. But today, it is just an empty shell collecting dust and giving the rats a dry place to live.

Castle arrived a few minutes before the specified time so he is not alone for very long

He hears the sound of an automobile entering thru an open overhead door on the opposite side of the building. He watches as a large black sedan enters and slowly approaches the one and only light inside the facility.

After the car stops the occupants wait for about a minute before Castle sees the driver door open and the man behind the wheel gets out. He looks around the floor as if checking for dangers. He then steps to the rear passenger door and opens it so the occupant can exit.

Senator William Bracken steps out of the vehicle and walks toward the front of the car. He stops and looks around be warehouse then proceeds toward the overhead light. Just before he fully enters the spotlight he loudly speaks

"Katherine Beckett! Show yourself. I know you're here"

Richard Castle straightens himself and steps from behind the protection of the supporting column

"Kate couldn't make it. She is tending to her father right now. I came as her representative"

Bracken quickly spins in the direction of Castle's voice

"Well, well! Mr. Castle! Fancy seeing you here. Actually I'm not surprised. I know you are always around when she is in trouble. You seem to think you are her guardian angel or something. But let me tell you. This time your angel wings are getting clipped. This time she is going down and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. As a matter of fact, you will be going down with her"

Castle walks closer to the lighted area before speaking

"Senator Bracken. I was under the understanding that this was a meeting to come to some type of a compromise concerning Detective Beckett and you and your involvement in the deaths of several police officers including Roy Montgomery. The murders of Johanna Beckett ESQ and her associates along with the attempted assassination of Detective Beckett and…well must I continue describing the crimes you have been the driving force behind?"

"Mr. Castle you are treading on some very dangerous ground here. I have not personally killed anyone. Nor can you find a witness who will testify I ordered anyone's death. So Mr. Castle I don't see what you think you and I need to have a discussion about "

Castle walks to a cluttered dusty work bench that is standing in the center of the illuminated area of the building

"Mr. Bracken, do you honestly think I came here without something to use as a negotiating tool? You know that I am a writer. I write for a living"

Castle picks up a manuscript from the table "Let me present to you a copy of my latest writing"

"Mr. Castle you are a mystery writer. You live your life in stories of fantasy. Stories made up of Fiction. I honestly can say anything you bring here today is in fact just more of your fiction or fantasy from your mind"

Castle steps away from the table while opening the document in his hand

"Well Mr. Bracken if you will allow me to read a few excerpts from my latest work of…what did you call it? Oh yes, fiction and let us just see if it rings any bells of truth with you "

Castle flips to a page in the document and clear his throat

_"City Supervisor, Walter Brookston is meeting with his staff concerning his need to raise money for his upcoming election campaign. He is working toward a seat in congress but the only way to get there is CASH. The staff has presented the usual list of fund raising ideas from telephone soliciting, mass mailers and high priced dinners, but Supervisor Brookston has one other idea. A few years ago he came to the knowledge of a few corrupt cops taking protection money from the drug pushers and pimps in their police district. He considers the idea of taking protection money from the cops so he devises a plan to make them pay him to keep quiet so they can keep their jobs._

_The first officer he approaches is a young African American officer just recently out of the academy named Rex Morrison. When given the choice of paying or being arrested and charged with his actions, Officer Morrison and his colleagues decide to pay up._

Castle stops for a moment and looks up to Bracken

"Senator? Does this ring any bells?"

The politician stares at Castle. He knows silence is golden "This is a refreshing piece of fiction. Please continue and I might be inclined to write a review for your readers"

"I will fast forward a few years" Castle flips a few pages

_Jolene Bronson an attorney who is always worked hard for her clients is once more digging for the truth about why a man is in prison for a crime he did not commit. She has traveled to a warehouse the third ward of the city. An area known for its mostly unsolved crimes. She has come upon information that indicates no hard evidence was found against her client but he was charged and convicted anyway._

_She has come to this dock with a camera before and photographed the scene and reviewed the evidence trying to make sense of his conviction._

_Today, she is there alone just looking around and taking notes when she is approached by a man. The kind of man that seems friendly and non threatening._

_"Good evening ma'am. What is a lovely lady like yourself doing here in this neighborhood? It is not safe here alone"_

_"I am a lawyer looking for evidence to try to get my client exonerated on a crime he did not commit. My name is Jolene Bronson" she holds her hand out to the man_

_He looks down before saying "My name is Rob Jackson" He takes her hand then "And I am the one here you should have been afraid of. Walter Brookston wants to know why you are really here?"_

_She looks at the hand that Jackson is holding in a death grip and with pure fear she starts screaming. Jackson he asks again "Why are you really here?"_

_"I am trying to help my client. That's all"_

_"Sorry, but your client will need to get a new lawyer" Rob Jackson pulls a knife from under his coat and thrusts it into the woman repeatedly until her body slumps to the ground._

Richard Castle stops his reading again and steps closer to the lighted table "Well Senator. How do you think my story is progressing so far? Have I captured the essence of what happened all those many years ago?"

Senator Bracken is visibly irritated by the writers arrogance "Mr. Castle I'm growing very weary of all this. If you recall there is no proof of ANY kind that these things you are describing have anything to do with me. And, even if you had someone telling you these things, it is just hearsay and not something that will be proved in court"

"Senator, the court of public opinion is actually a very good place to have these things put on trial. The people have a very strong desire to dig into any story that seems to have conspiracy in its basis. Just look at the people who believe the CIA killed Kennedy or we never went to the moon. All I have to do is get this manuscript published and you will be answering questions on Meet The Press for a very, very long time"

Bracken chuckles and he turns toward his driver and shakes his head, Then he turns back to Castle

"Mr. Castle when these types of books are published, the main thing that keeps them going is the talk show interviews conducted by the author. But if the writer is not around to spread his nonsense, the conspiracy usually dies a quick painful death. Sort of what you will be experiencing very soon "

"And just what are you saying, Mr. Bracken?"

"Mr. Castle I suggest you look at your chest right now"

Castle looks down to his jacket where he sees two very distinct red dots near his heart. They are virtually unmoving

"Mr. Castle. There is a reason I selected this location for this meeting. And what you see on your chest is the proof that you have messed with the wrong person. You and Ms. Beckett should have gotten married before you came here today. Because that way you could have been buried together as husband and wife. Now instead, she will be buried in her plot and you in yours. Separated forever."

Echoing in the building are two distinct pops. The sound of two rifles being fired simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

The distinctive thud of two bodies hitting the ground is heard resounding throughout the building. One just moments before the other.

Senator William Bracken is frozen in place where he is standing. He is looking at Richard Castle who is obviously unharmed by any assault.

"Senator? You were saying something about a quick death? I am guessing you were referring to the two men whose bodies just hit the floor behind you"

"What is going on here?" Bracken turns and asks his driver

"Sir, I don't know"

Castle walks up close to the senator and comments "I know exactly what is happening here. You have run out of steam"

Castle steps away from the senator as they hear the sound of something being dragged in their direction. Senator Bracken turns to see two men dressed in black from head to toe with long barrel rifles slung over their shoulders, dragging the lifeless bodies of two other men along with the rifles those men were carrying. The rifles that had been pointed at Richard Castle

The two ninja clad men stop at the rear of the car. Castle tells the driver to open the trunk. The driver hesitates for a brief moment before Castle speaks up "I suggest that you open the trunk before that man beside you decides you are also a threat to me as they did your two employees here"

The driver opens the trunk and the two men are unceremoniously placed in the trunk. The clips from the two men's rifles are emptied and then laid on top of the bodies. The trunk is closed. One of the black clad men turns to walk away but before he does, he turns back and strikes the tail light assembly with the rifle butt breaking the lens. Even though his face is covered a smile can still be seen from below the mask.

Castle turns to face the senator again. "I am wondering if you have any more tricks up your sleeve senator?"

Anger is written all over the face of the now embarrassed man

"Actually yes, Mr. Castle! Since you and your team of killers are here, you can do nothing to save your girl. My associate is there at the hospital as we speak and she will be taking care of Ms. Beckett soon"

Castle walks over to the edge of the light and reaches out and takes the arm of Crystal Roberts from Detective Ryan

"Is this the killer you are talking about? I think she is not in any position to hurt anyone right now"

Roberts struggles trying to get away from Castle "Let go of me you dirty son of a b…"

"Now! Now! Such language from a lady. Oh excuse me. If you are anything but you are not a lady."

Castle shoves Roberts toward the senator "She tried real hard to get to me but I believe she belongs to you"

The fierce anger in Senator Bracken's face begins to build "You still have NOTHING on me, Castle"

Castle turns again to the darkness "Everyone got this?"

Multiple voices respond. "Got it"

Castle turns back to Bracken. "Those voices were from several camera crews that recorded everything that happened here today. So if you want a copy, you will be able to pick it up the edited version at your neighborhood video rental store by tomorrow afternoon and on demand play will be free on all major providers"

A few chuckles can be heard from the group hidden in the darkness.

"Oh one more thing Mr. Bracken" Castle turns toward the darkness again as a tall slender gentleman enters the area. "This is Mr. Smith. The Mr. Smith who has the copy of the police files from Roy Montgomery detailing all of your crimes"

"You mean HAD the file. Maddox destroyed both of them"

"Sorry about the error in the math. There were three files not two and therefore the third file is still in play. And just for clarification. Police files are NOT hearsay."

Senator Bracken is standing in a darkened warehouse surrounded by ninja clad shooters, police officers, photographers and one mystery writer

"Well Mr. Castle you surprised me today. I didn't think you had this in you"

"Senator I do when it comes to those people I love. Now Mr. Bracken so we both understand the agreement. If you ever harm anyone Beckett or I love or hurt anyone that those here today love then everything that has come to light will be plastered all over the media. Newspapers, TV, Radio, Internet. Do you understand?"

Bracken gives a half hearted Yes to Castle

"Now I suggest that you get in that car of yours and try to get home before you are stopped for a broken tail light and the officer asks you to open the trunk to check for contraband. Explaining two bodies along with sniper rifles might me difficult, even for you"

The two men get in the car and drive out toward the exit. As the sedan slowly pulls out of the building the entire group can be heard cheering and giving each other high fives

* * *

**Back in her father's room in the ICU**

* * *

Katherine Beckett has laid her head down on the edge of her father's bed and has dozed off.

Kate is somewhere in a dream world. In her mind it is her first night as Richard Castle's girlfriend. That first night they spent together. Her ripping down the walls around her heart and begging him to come in. So far every night they have been together since was a great at that first one. She is excited dreaming about more to come

She feels a hand touching her gently on her head. In her dream it is Castle that is caressing her. Running his hands thru her hair. Whispering to her "Katie?"

Wait! That voice is her father's voice. She looks up to her dad's face to see a smile.

"Dad. You're awake?"

"Katie. What's going on?" He speech is barely audible

"Dad, you had a heart attack. They did open heart surgery on you and you are going to be all right. The doctor's fixed you"

"What happened? Where was I? The last thing I remember, I was having dinner with Rick Ca…"

Then his voice trails off like he decided talking about Castle might not be such a good idea to do around his daughter at this moment

"Dad, Rick called 9-1-1 and did CPR until the paramedics got there. Dad, Rick saved your life"

"Katie. I have been keeping him informed about how you are doing. I am sorry if that bothers you"

Tears are everywhere "No dad. Everything is great. I need to show you something" She holds her hand up to let her father see the ring

"Rick and I are engaged. He still wants to marry me even after everything that's happened. So you need to hurry up and get well. We have a wedding to plan" She leans her head back down to her father's side.

The door to the ICU room opens and a gentle voice speaks up "How is my future father-in-law doing?"

Kate jumps up to grab her husband to be "Castle! How did it go?"

"It all went well. Exactly as we planned. Down to the last detail"

Kate takes Rick's hand and pulls him to her father's bedside "Dad. Meet my one and done"

"Katie. I hate to tell you, but I knew this was coming."

"What?" Kate asks

"The last thing I remember that night at dinner was Rick here telling me that someway somehow he was still going to marry you"

Jim Beckett takes his one free hand and grasps both his daughter's hand and her future husband's hand and holds them together until he goes back to sleep.

After a few minutes the nurse comes in and tells Kate and Rick that Mr. Beckett needs to get some sleep and they should go home and come back tomorrow. They walk out of the hospital and into the parking garage to Rick's car.

Castle starts the engine and they buckle up. Kate looks across at Castle wishing she could just slide over to his side and ride cuddled up next to him.

"Rick" Kate says "I really wish we could just go back to the loft right now, but I guess I really need to go back to my place since all my stuff is back there now"

Castle reaches over to take Kate's hand "All those boxes containing your clothes and other things that I had moved back to your apartment after you left?"

Kate is looking at Rick's face "Hum?"

"They are back where they belong in your closet at OUR loft. So lets you and me just go home? OK?"

THE END

* * *

I think it would be fun to see how many of my bread crumbs you find in previous chapters foretelling what will happen later in this story.


End file.
